Savior From Another World
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Elsword and the gang which finally succeed restoring peace gotten into troublesome incident again! To make it more difficult, all enemies they had defeated come back to life again. They was pushed into corner. Could Someone help them out from this difficult situation? Rated T to be safe.


**Me : Hiya... Guys... I'm back!**

**Elgang : Welcome Back!**

**Me : Good to be back!**

**Eve : So, Tommy, what story are you writing now?**

**Me : Oh... Eve curious? :P**

**Eve : XD Of Course!**

**Me : Thanks! This time it's about my OC.**

**Chung : Ehhhhhhhhh! Your OC again!? But why you didn't let me appeared in your story?! You had discontinued your Fairy Wing story even before me appeared! WHY!? TT_TT *go to emo corner***

**Aisha : Awww... Chung, don't be disheartened... *pat on Chung Shoulder* It's not Tommy fault he discontinued Fairy Wing story, Its all Elsword fault Tommy didn't continued Fairy Wing story.**

**Elsword: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Its my fault!? Why!**

**Aisha : Yeah, because you're cheering when Tommy announce he will discontinue his Fairy Wing story. So its your fault!**

**Me : Yeah, I'm agreed with Aisha! Its Elsword fault! Let's all think that way. Let's throw all the fault to Elsword. *Nodded my head***

**Everyone Except Elsword: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: So mean... TT_TT *go to emo corner***

**Me : Ehem... alright joke aside, I don't think you need to worry about your appearance Chung. Rock will be travelling alongside you all. Of course, I intended to stop the story if it didn't received very well by reader.**

**Chung : Really!? Yay...**

**Me : All right, onto the story... Before I forgot... Here are the class...**

**Elsword – Infinity Sword (18 years Old)**

**Aisha – Void Princess (18 years Old)**

**Rena – Grand Archer (20 years Old)**

**Raven – Veteran Commander (20 years Old)**

**Eve – Code Battle Seraph (18 years Old)**

**Chung – Iron Paladin (18 years Old)**

**Ara – Yama Raja (18 years Old)**

**Elesis – Blazing Heart (25 years Old)**

**Prologue. World Chaos Returned**

* * *

**World Of Elrios.**

* * *

Elsword and the team after successfully restoring the peace, returning the El crystal to El tree, they stayed at Velder town and volunteered as the knight to protect the world, if there's any threatening to world peace. But, the peace didn't last long. One day, Vanessa received a truly shocking report. He quickly gathered all the heroes from previous war which staying at Velder castle.

"Elsword, Chung, and everyone! Quickly come to my office!" Vanessa shout at them at the stair below their room.

"*yawn* Fuaah... What is it, Vanessa? Is it breakfast time already? Then call me back after 5 minutes" Elsword which still inside the room only prop himself to sit at the bed then fall to sleep again.

"WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT! IT'S EMERGENCY! CHUNG YOU ALSO QUICKLY GET UP! IF NOT, I'LL PULL YOUR EARS AND YOUR LONG HAIR AND DRAG IT TO MY OFFICE!" Vanessa was really furious. Just what made her furious like this? Elsword thought to himself. At Vanessa threatening tone, the room beside Elsword, there is something loud voice falling to the ground and panicking footstep.

"Hiiiii... I-I'm up! I'm up! Please don't pull my hair and ears!" Chung screamed in fear at Vanessa threat.

Chung quickly burst out from his room, but he bump into Aisha.

"Uwaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Both of them fall to their butt. Aisha quickly admonishing Chung.

"Owwieee... Chung! Watch where you're walking!"

"S-Sorry!" Chung quickly stand up and bowed his head in apologize. But he failed, as he bowed his head, again he bump his head against Aisha's head.

"Ouch!"

"Argh! Ah, I-I'm s-sorry Aisha!" Chung again panicking and trying to flee, but he trip from his feet and fall down.

"Chung! Calmed yourself! It's not like Vanessa was really going to pull your ear and hair because you're already up. Wash yourself below, and take breakfast. Rena is already done preparing"

Chung walked down hastily, and again he fell down from the stairs. Aisha sigh seeing Chung and proceed to Elsword room. Elsword still squirming inside his bed and his blanket refused to wake up. Aisha annoyed, go to his bed and pulled his blanket.

"Elsword! Wake up! Vanessa had emergency thing to tell us! Just now I saw her face is really nervous!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up" Elsword sit on his bed close his eyes and stretch his hand in front of him. His posture like he wanted to be hugged. Aisha seeing his posture, squinted her eyes.

"What's the meaning of that?"

"Where's my morning wake up kiss?"

Aisha sighed to herself and smiled wryly.

"Really, such a spoiled kid you're" Aisha proceeded to hug him and kissed him at the lips. They stayed like that for five seconds, then Aisha separated her lips from Elsword's.

"Happy now?" Aisha asked mischievously. Elsword nodded his head satisfied and walked outside to his room happily. Aisha followed him from behind.

When they walked outside, they saw Raven ruffling his hair and walked to bathroom at upper stairs while yawning. When he opened the door, he froze over there. Inside the room, he saw Eve still trying to wear her panty. Eve seeing Raven in front of the door, her face quickly flushed red. Raven was flustered and his face also turned red. Before Raven could make excuse, Eve had already slapped him. Raven was blown away and hit his back on wall. The door was quickly closed.

Elsword and Aisha seeing this couldn't hold their laughter, and laugh at Raven.

"Hahahahaha... Raven, did you really can't restrain yourself anymore? It's still really too early at morning but you already show your lust at women body. If Rena saw that, you wouldn't get away with just Eve's slap. You also will be turned into hedgehog with Rena arrow. Hahahahaha..."

"Fufufufu... That's right Raven. You should already know what the consequences if you two timing at Rena right?"

"Shut up" Raven glared at Elsword with cold eyes. Raven then walked downstairs, with Elsword and Aisha following behind still giggling at him. Raven thought to himself, although Eve always said she is a nasod, he really couldn't understand how her body seems really similar to that human. Raven then quickly shake his head to dismiss the image that just happened at bathroom.

After all of them done washing their self, they took a seat at dining table. Elsword noticing his sister absent asked the crew.

"Hey, where is Elesis-neechan?"

"Don't know. Maybe she still in her room? Hey Raven, what's with the palm mark at your cheek?" Rena answered Elsword and eyeing at Raven with her suspicious expression. Raven averted his gaze from Rena and answered "It's nothing"

From Raven reaction, Aisha small laughter could be heard trying to hold her laughter.

"Pfffttt..."

"Alright I'll call for Elesis-neesan to come here" Elsword stood up from his seat and walked to Elesis room.

"Elesis-neesan, are you in? Hurry, Vanessa had something urgent to tell us" Elsword knocking on Elesis door and trying to open her door.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO COME IN ELSWORD! IF YOU DARE TO COME IN, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT YOU HAD EVER BE BORN!" Elesis loud angered voice resounding inside her room. Elsword which trying to open her door, stopped immediately. The morning incident with Raven come to his mind, and he could feel cold sweat dripping at his back.

"A-Alright, if you're ready please hurry to dining room" After leaving that message, Elsword quickly scrammed off from Elesis room running for his dear life.

Not too long after that, Elesis appeared and sit down on her seat. Elesis noticed that Ara and Eve was spacing out barely touched their food.

"Eve, Ara, what's wrong? Both of you barely touched your food. Is something wrong?" Elesis looked at them confused and worried. All the team also looked at them worried. Snapped out after noticing all the gaze turned at them, they quickly shook their head.

"Uum... Nothing. It's just I had a weird dream" Ara shook her head and gaze at the floor.

"Yeah, me too. It's like a long forgotten memory about a young silver haired boy that I had met long time ago. For some reason, young Ara also there" Eve answered and continued to put her spoon inside her mouth.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!? Eve also had that dream?!" Ara heard Eve's confession was shocked and surprised.

"Does that mean Ara also had the same dream?" Eve also shocked but she didn't show it to others.

"Um... Yeah. At my dream, I also seen young Eve together with that silver haired boy, and both of us also made that promises with that silver haired boy to-" Ara cut her word over there and her face blushed red and averted her gaze and looked at the floor again. Eve also blushed and she doing the same thing with Ara.

Seeing both of their reaction, Aisha asked excited

"Eh!? What, What?! What kind of promise did both of you make?!" Aisha turned her gaze at Eve and Ara alternately. Ara and Eve didn't answered and keep staring at the floor, then they resumed eating their breakfast. Elesis place her hand at her chin and pondering about something.

"Two people seeing the same dream? Maybe there is connection with what Vanessa going to tell us. Looks like something big is going to happen" Elesis then proceed to mumbling to herself.

"Alright let's quickly finish this and meet Vanessa. I'll bet she is already in really bad mood when we delayed our time chatting here" with Elsword word, they quickly finished their breakfast and went to meet Vanessa.

"All of you are late!" Vanessa still furious yelled at them.

"We're here already. So, what is it that something urgent that you want to talk about?" Elesis answered Vanessa with calm and unflinching expression. Vanessa sighed in resignation and jump into main topic.

"This morning we received report saying the Eltree got attacked by unknown organization"

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Everyone except Elesis voice shouted. Elesis still as calm as ever then asked another question.

"Who's the culprit?" At this question, Vanessa at lost words. She put a troubled and complicated expression as she didn't know how to explain it.

"I suggest all of you see it for yourself. They say, seeing is believing. If I explained to all of you, you may not believe me, but it's the truth as our scout had seen them"

"Alright, we will go to Eltree place and investigate. Come on guys, let's go" Elsword then gave a knight salute to Vanessa and leaving the place. Chung was going to follow them, but he's stopped by Vanessa.

"Chung, wait a minute" Chung stopped and turned at Vanessa. Vanessa could see Chung's strong determination and will power from his eyes. Vanessa smiled at him, and gave him a necklace.

"Chung, this is your father keepsake. This necklace is given to your mother from your father. Before your father was gone, he asked me to give this to you when you've grown into fine man. So I'll give this to you know. You had turned into a great man already. Show them what you're made off, Chung" Vanessa smiled at him and patted his head. Chung face blushed slightly and averted his gaze to the ground. Vanessa smiled then turned Chung body and pushed his back. "Go, Chung. Protect this world from evil clutched with them and restore the peace with them just like what you all done 6 month ago"

Elsword and the team rushed to Eltree place. But, all of them was shocked when they saw that Eltree was completely destroyed.

"This is horrible..." Rena said with grim face. Elsword then run to the center of the tree and searched for something. The team also following him confused.

"What're you doing Elsword?" Elesis asked him confused.

"Searching for Eltree crystal shard, Elesis-neesan. If we found it, then we still had hope to restore it"

Elesis and the other agreed with Elsword, and they also searching for Eltree crystal shard.

"Found it!" Chung exclaimed happily. Everyone gathered at Chung place.

"Good work, Chung" Raven pat on his shoulder and giving him thumb up.

"Yeah, good work Chung. With this we only need to search the other shard from enemy who attacked this place" Elsword also pat on Chung other shoulder.

"Chung, You had a really good eyes" Ara also joining in and pat on his head. Chung smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"All of you flattering me, Ehehehe..." Chung really happy being praised. But suddenly the atmosphere changed. All of them readying their weapon. The sky suddenly being split, and monster appeared.

The monster are countless, it's just like they're being teleported from somewhere.

"What?! This is ridiculous! How many are they going popped out?! Even with this many, they still keep appearing?!" Elsword grow anxious at enemy appearance.

"Don't let your guard down, Elsword. I sensed a strong dark energy coming" Elesis warned Elsword. Elesis also growing nervous with the new enemy coming, unlike just a while ago she still calm"

Three Dark nephilim, Five spriggan, Ten crazy puppet, Ten glitter vanguard, Ten Uno hound and other monster, succubus, incubus, shadow, etc.

After the monster stop appearing, suddenly in front of monsters horde, appeared five black portals. Then five figured appeared.

Elsword and the team really surprised when they saw their figure.

"O-Oniisan?" Ara trembling voice calling his brother, Ran. "H-How?"

"Hello, my dear little sister, Niisan is sad you know? You throw niisan into that darkness alone, so niisan here to bring Ara-chan together with niisan. Of course that goes to Nasod queen over there. I still haven't give up my goal to take your core you know?" Ran said with devilish smile at Ara and Eve. Eve glared coldly at Ran.

"Yahoo... Raven~ I'm also here. I'm really sad you dump me and go to the elf bitch over there. I cried really hard when you throw me into that darkness. But finally I can get chance to get you together with me~" Karis greet Raven with seducing smile.

"Ugh, Karis... Elsword please deal with her. I'm not good dealing with her" Raven was trembling in fear because the killing intent aimed at him from Rena. Elsword quickly shook his head.

"Oh my~ that handsome red haired boy will play with me?! Oh, I'm in heaven! That boy also my type!"

"N-No way! I'm also not good dealing with her!" Elsword also shivered in fear because he could feel intense glare from Aisha behind him. "C-Chung you go deal with her, you much more suitable with you cannon, you could attack her in mid air"

"Eh~ that pretty little boy will play with me? Oh, I'm so happy! That boy is fine too!" Karis licked her lips and showed her seducing smile again

"N-No, I don't want too!" Chung clutched his head in despair.

"Rena, we will settle this once and for all" Chloe simply challenged Rena uninterested in other.

"Chloe..." Rena called her old friend name in sad tone.

"Elsword... Our business is not done yet" Victor also joining in Chloe challenging Elsword.

"Fine with me. No matter how many times you challenged me, the result will be the same, Victor" Elsword fearlessly accepting Victor challenge.

"Unfortunately, all your personal grudge should be on hold. I'm only interested in them because all of you said you're defeated by them. I want to see with my own eyes how strong are them" An unfamiliar voice was heard from a young man wearing blue mask covering only his eyes. He had silver hair. Ara and Eve was pondering is he the boy from their dream? If he is, then what made him to fall in darkness? Ara and Eve thought of this inside their head.

Elesis readying her sword in front of her, but her hand a bit shaking.

"You, the man with mask... Just what're you?" Elesis trying to put her calm face but failed as she get more nervous pressured from the masked man demon aura.

"Ho... You could feel it huh, young lady. You should entertain me first before I tell you my name" the masked man showed a mischievous laugh. Then Ran, Victor, Chloe, Karis, and the masked man teleport themselves to the rear leaving all the monster horde in front.

"Tch..." Elesis clicked her tongue displeased and charged ahead.

"Elsword, I'll take one of Dark Nephilim myself, you're on your owned"

"W-wait neesan... H-" Before Elsword could finish his word, Elesis had begun storming the front.

"Ancient Fire!" Elesis releases a huge amount of flame energy, blowing all the monsters caught in the vortex up. Elsword seeing his sister charging ahead just like always could only giving up on her.

"Looks like we only had 3 people to protect the rear fighter. Eve you stay behind as rear fighter. Ara too. Ran is after both of you, so I don't want anything happened to both of you. Raven, you protect Rena, and Chung you will alternately help me protect Aisha and Eve and Ara. Can you do it?"

"I-I'll try my best!"

"Sorry for giving you the hardest role, because of my stupid sister who always charging ahead we lacked person who can't protect our rear fighter"

"It's fine, Elsword. I will do my role with the best I can"

"But, wait Elsword. I'm also a front fighter too, so I should help protected the rear fighter" Ara objected Elsword decision to put her as rear fighter.

"I can't risk it, Ara. Ran is after you, so you should stay behind. I don't want to think about worst scenario happened to you, Ara"

"Please, Elsword. I want to help too. Please trust me" Ara took Elsword hand and plead to him.

"*sigh* hah... Fine. But don't push yourself too hard, Ara" Elsword finally giving up.

"Yes" Ara smiled and move forward as she defending her comrade from the rear.

Elsword and the team fight fiercely with monsters horde. Elsword wish to himself that he hope someone would fell down and save them from this predicament although it's just a wishful thinking of him. Little did he know his wish was heard by Eltree crystal shard which had its own consciousness.

'Well, if that's what you wish, I'll try to find someone to help you, seeing you and your friends helped restored me'

* * *

**Human World.**

**Rock POV**

'Onii-chan... Onii-chan... Wake up'

Again... I saw this dream again... lately I had been dreaming about this.

'Onii-chan~ Come on let's play together...' said the girl with silver hair and weirdly there was a gem embedded at her forehead clinging onto my back.

'Onii-chan~ I want to play with you too...' said the girl this time with her jet black hair which her long is at her shoulder and she cling on my waist.

'No!..., I'm first. Onii-chan should play with me first!' said the silver hair tighten her grip at my shoulder and throwing some kind of tantrum.

'No! You're no fair,...! ... also want to play with Onii-chan too! I won't let you the only one who play together with onii-chan, ...' the black hair girl also don't want to lose and pulling my hand. After that, the dream was cut off, and I returned to dark world. I don't know why, every time I dreamed of that dream, I always being cut off, I can't hear their name too. It's like a sealed dream.

"Rock! Wake up! You're going to be late to school!" as usual after the dream cut off, my mom's voice could be heard.

"Today is president's mother birthday so the school is closed, mom" As usual, I randomly create an excuse to skip school. I'm not really enthusiastic to go to school.

"Cut the bull crap and just get ready already! Come down and take your breakfast! Or do you want me to kick your ass?!" My mom angry voice yelled from below in the morning.

"Uh... Fine, fine. I'm awake" as I lazily get up from my bed and go to washroom, my mom putting my breakfast and coffee at table. My name is Rocknard Kaien. People usually called me Rock. I'm already 20 years old. Why am I still had to go to school you asked? It's because I had to repeat grades. I'm a problem child at school. I had personality where I can't take my eyes off someone bullying the weak, because it's reminded me of my old self.

While I'm sitting eating breakfast unenthusiastic, my mother sighed at me and starting to lectured me.

"Rock, can't you restraint yourself? Mom is already tired listening to your school teacher complaining about your behavior at school. Yesterday I heard you got into mess with street gang again"

"It's fine isn't it? It's not like I'm the one who started it. They're the one who harassing the girl at my school, so my action is not wrong"

"You're right, but don't you understand if you keep that behavior you will never get a friend"

"I don't care about friends, I already content with my current lifestyle. Alright, I'm off now, Mom" I said that after I finished my breakfast. Mom only sighed at my nonchalant behavior and smiled to me. "Be careful, Rock" My mom smiled and waved her hand at me.

As I walked my way to school, I could hear some students talking about me.

"Hey, isn't that the silent vanquisher Rock? Why is he still going to school?"

"Shhhh... don't talk about him. Don't make eye contact with him. I heard people who made eye contact with him can't live to see the sun tomorrow"

"Why don't he just go die. Thrash of society"

And so on, they started bad mouthing me. I don't care what they talked about me. I had put barrier around me so that no one will got involved with me. But there's some weird girl who can break my barrier easily.

"Rock-senpai! Good Morning!" one girl with chestnut hair tied into twin tails come running after me.

Hah... speak of the devil, here she comes. Her names is Kotona Sumire. She is school student council president. She's kind, cheerful, beautiful and always scored a top grade at school. A role model for everyone at school. I put my displeased place and stared at her with cold eyes.

"What do you want, shorty?. Scram Off, and don't call me with such familiarity. And don't talk to me"

She didn't flinch seeing my cold eyes, and keep smiling at me. And then, she started chatted to me which I'm only responding with yawn.

"Rock-senpai, did you hear me!? I'm talking to you!" She's pouting in displeased. If anyone saw that, they will said that she really is cute. I'm only answered "Yeah, yeah. I heard you"

"Really? Then tell me where are we going after school" she asked me with suspicion in her eyes.

"Huh?! Did we really talked about something like that?" I asked surprised.

"You didn't listen to me! Hah... Here, we're going to movie theatre after school. I'll meet you in front of the station at 2 p.m. Please do come" she shoved the ticket into my pocket before I could object and dash off to school. I only stand dumbfounded at her. I sighed to myself and mumble 'How Unlucky'. Oh well, it's not like I had anything to do anyway. It's rude to make girl waiting alone by herself. She's a weird girl that always made me go out with her without any reasons. But strangely, I do enjoy going out with her.

As usual, I attend at boring school peacefully. But, after school I found a letter at my shoe locker. I read the letter, and crumple the paper after finished it.

'Your junior is at our hand. Come alone at abandoned storage building near the beach. Starfish Bike Gang'

I dash off quickly to the appointed place. At the front door, I sighed to myself even though I had to chase off all the person away from me so they don't get involved with me. I know that girl hanging around me on her owned will. I don't have to oblige to save her. But, I can't leave her alone. I sighed to myself and mumble 'How Unlucky'. I slammed open the door, and saw there's twelve person inside. Kotona was being tied by rope and being held by their leader.

"Rock-senpai!" Kotona screamed with her tears flowed down from her eyes.

"So you finally came, huh" The leader said with a smug face.

I only answered while shrugging my shoulder.

"So what's business you had with me. Released my kouhai. She had nothing to do with this"

Unexpectedly the leader push her to me without any hesitation, I catch her and looked at the leader with confused face.

"I don't need her, I'm only used her as bait to call you here"

I asked Kotona to hide herself at one of container inside the room. All the bike gang readying their baseball bat. I only stand calmly and asked again.

"So what's business you had with me"

"Join us. I had heard all your achievement. If you joined us, then you won't worried about the people you care. We will helped you protect them"

Again, I was asked to join troublemaker group. I sighed and answered while shrugged my shoulder.

"Surely you also had heard I had refused all the invitation from another gang right? So why bother asked me if you already know my answer?"

"Yes. I heard you thrashed out all the gang who invited you into hospital. But, I won't end up like them. I had trump card to use to make you join me" The leader said confidently.

After that, eight people with baseball bat starting to surround me.

"If you don't want to come peacefully, then I will use force. Boys, Charge!"

All of them charged at me, the first one charged at me head on and raised his bat overhead trying to strike my head. I sighed and twist his wrist. I could hear him screamed in pain, but I don't care. I snatched his bat. Then I hit the side of his head. He collapsed down to floor. The second one charged at me from the back striking at the back of my head. I dodge it side way and hit him with my elbow at his face. I strike the third one swinging my bat at his abdomen. He was blown away and hit the container. The fourth one tried to sweep my leg to crush my balance. I jump to dodge it, but the fifth charged at my back strike at my shin. I use my back and hit his hand to drop his bat and use round house kick at his face. Then I proceed to strike the fourth one at his face. The other three person was trembling and hesitated to charged at me. I use this chance to beat them all down.

"Is this all?" I said boringly while put the bat at my shoulder.

"Fuh... Looks like your strength isn't just a wind gossip, huh" the leader said with astonished face. Then his smug face returned. "But how long can you keep arrogant when you see this" the leader pulled out a pistol from his pocket. The other three who didn't charged at me also do the same. They pulled the pistol and aimed at me. I was surprised seeing they had a gun.

"Rock-senpai..." Kotona called me with her worried face. She looked like she want to come out to shielded me but hesitated because she also afraid of gun. I smiled at her and use gesture to say I'm fine.

"I'm surprised you had the gun. How did you get them?" I asked with calm face without any worry.

The leader showed his angry face because he didn't expected me to still stay calm.

"You don't need to know how I could get my hand on this. If you didn't want to join me, I would rather have you disappear. You're too dangerous to be left roaming around freely" He then pulled the trigger. I sighed to myself and again mumbled 'How Unlucky' then turn my eyes sharply.

Along with the flash from the muzzle, a bullet flew out of it towards me to pierce through me.

However—

The bullet slowed down... like a video in slow motion.

And not only the bullet, everything in my field of vision could was perceived in slow motion.

Muzzle flash. Hair swaying from an impact. Dust flying in the air. Even the noise outside the building. Everything.

My body was no exception. I set my batting position, struggling as if I was submerged in cement, my own speed slowed down.

The world has become stagnant, passive, slow.

But that wasn't what really happened. It was exactly the opposite.

The world around me didn't change its speed. Time was flowing normally.

It's was me who sped up—

And left everything behind—

It was my brain.

That's all it was.

_*screeeeeeeeeeeeechhh*_, after hearing a metallic sound, everyone was astonished.

They couldn't believe what happened in front of their eyes. Their leader has definitely shot him with his gun. Without doubt he shot in a straight line.

At this distance even an amateur, even women or children wouldn't miss. It was a distance from which it's hard to miss. Despite that, he did not fall, he did not bleed, and he had no hole in him

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" one of their comrades fell down and hold his leg. Over there, there is a shot wound. All of them astonished and turned to me, and I'm doing another swinging pose just like I'm training batting the ball. Even if I'm like this, I was a former fifth batter when I was at elementary school.

"Y-You... What did you do?" The leader asked me with trembling voice. I shrugged my shoulder and answered "Nothing. I just returning your shot. It's just misfortunate for your boys to being hit by stray bullet"

"Y-You... are you really a human?" The leader this time show his fear. I sighed and mumbled to myself 'How Unlucky' and asked "Surely you already know my other name right? I'll show you why I was called silent vanquisher Rock"

And again, the world become slowed, as I dashed in this slowed world, I appeared behind them and told them the answered. The leader could only stand shocked couldn't move.

"That's because I always appeared behind my enemy silently and beat them down without them noticing what hit them" after I finished my word all of them collapsed to the floor.

If I had to explained how my power work, To put it simply, it disables a limiter inside the brain increasing processing power. When people are placed on the border of life and death during extreme conditions they utilize more of their brain power. These phenomena are a result of the brain activating during an emergency. That theory exist because of a malfunction. All of that power comes from original survival instinct. I noticed this power after I returned from one weird incident happened ten years ago. According to my mom, I was kidnapped when I was ten years old. I disappeared for one month, but when they discovered me, I was unconscious with my back had sword wound. I can't remember what happened in that one month time frame. I called this power 'Limiter Release'. Of course there's also downside to this power, I can only us this power for five minutes, even now I could still feel the side effect of this power. 'Limiter Release' activation burdened the body a great deal; the movement forced the body too much. Tearing muscles, breaking bones, it was moving too much.

The body couldn't keep up with the brain being 『Serious』.

My body had several muscle fibres ruptured, my bones aching.

I confiscated their gun and throw it away to the door where I come inside. Suddenly I heard a voice

'Someone... Someone please help...'

I turned around searching for the source voice. Looking around and tuning around searching for that silver bell like voice but I couldn't found it then again I heard the voice again.

'Someone... Please... Anyone will do... Could someone hear my voice...' I turned my face to Kotona thinking she was the one who called but I saw her still looking at me astonished.

"Did you heard someone voice, Kotona?" I asked her confused. She finally snapped out and shake her head.

Is it just my imagination? No, I could hear her clearly. It's not my imagination. Should I response her?

'Someone... Please I beg you...'

My heart suddenly felt pain hearing her desperate voice. I respond her without thinking.

"Who are you? And where are you? Show yourself" I shouted loudly to respond her.

'Oh... finally someone heard my voice... Please help me...'

"Where are you?"

"Forgive me... I don't have time to explain... I'll explained to you after we arrived at my place'

Suddenly, there a distortion in front of me. A black hole suddenly appeared in front of me, I stood dumbfounded.

"What!" The black hole suck me suddenly and I was pulled inside it.

"Rock-senpai!" I could heard Kotona voice calling for me worried. But I can't retaliate against the pulling force.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed with all my strength as I was fall down into darkness.

"HOW UNLUCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Then I'm disappeared into black hole.

* * *

**Me : And done... The prologue is finished.**

**Aisha : Hey, why am I paired with the idiot here! *pointed at Elsword***

**Elsword: *faced Aisha with anger and retorted* Who are you calling idiot, you shorty and flat chested!**

**Aisha : *Face twitch and vein popped out from her head* What!? I'll teach you some manner you idiot kid!"**

**Elsword: Bring it!**

**Elsword and Aisha started bawling like a kid**

**Me : -_-"**

**Chung : Why am I so clumsy at your story?!**

**Me : *shrug my shoulder* Dunno**

**Chung : TT_TT *go to emo corner***

**Me : Be happy Chung. I already give you a role just like you wish.**

**Ara : Yay... I finally appeared.**

**Elesis : Fuh... you finally notice me huh... You finally include me in your story.**

**Me : XD Of course, I already said everyone will appear. Alright, Read and Review it readers... Depend on all of you I may or may not continue this story...**

**NB : All Of you should already get a hint who's the boy inside Eve and Ara's dream right? Well then see ya!**

***Connection Terminated***


End file.
